Rêves
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Traduction de Dreams de xox annur xox BreeRex fic : Rex vient voir Bree en plein milieu de la nuit... ou pas ?


Quelques modifications pour cette fanfic. Merci à littlething pour ces conseils (et corrections lol).****

**Traduction de "Dreams" de xox annur xox**

**Par DrDanaScully**

Bon, ok, je n'ai que 13 ans et demi (de toute façon, personne ne tient compte des avertissements et après ce que j'ai déjà pu lire, rien ne peux me choquer lol) mais je suis donc capable de traduire une fanfic. Même si j'ai du utiliser quatre logiciels de traduction (dont mes parents lol la honte, c'est surtout vu le texte lol) et que cela m'a prit toute une journée ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le faire car j'aime vraiment bien cette fanfiction et le fait de la traduire m'aidé à la comprendre dans ses moindres détails. Voilà.

Disclaimer : Desperate Housewives appartient à Marc Cherry, Dreams appartient à xox annur xox et enfin, cette traduction est ma propriété lol

Note : une reviews ce serait sympa comme ça, je peux voir si mes traductions sont cohérentes et peut-être que j'en ferai une autre. En plus, je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir traduite car jusqu'ici, il n'y avait que des fictions en anglais et en allemand. L'anglais : ça va ; mais l'allemand ! Au secours !

En conclusion : Merci DrDanaScully pour la première fic en français DH sur et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rêves**

"Bree?"

Rex Van de Kamp se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte arrière de la cuisine, observant 'son épouse' étendue sur le divan, immobile. "Bree?" Répéta Rex, sans savoir que Bree dormait profondément et rêvait avec contentement. "Bree… Nous devons parler."

"Hm?" Murmura Bree, elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rex caresser sa peau "Rex? Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement, secouant la tête impatiemment. "J'essaye de dormir."

"Bree, je dois te parler." L'interrompit Rex. "Je… J'ai vraiment besoin que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même si je sais que tu me mettras dehors lorsque nous serons sûr que mon cœur va bien – Cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Je t'aime tellement, Bree…"

"Arrête." dit Bree, cette fois complètement réveillée. "Juste – Ne dit plus un seul mot."

"Bree…"

"Tu sais que je ne ressentirai plus jamais cela pour toi."

"Je sais - "

"Non, tu ne sais pas, Rex! Si tu savais, tu ne serais pas venu vers moi au milieu de la nuit pour me dire ça!"

Rex ne sut quoi dire. "Je pensais juste que tu avais besoin de le savoir, c'est tout! " Dit-il sèchement. "S'il te plait, Bree, j'ai envie de toi… J'ai besoin de toi…"

"Non, tu as besoin de commencer une nouvelle vie – d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre."

"Bree, s'il te plait…"

"Non, Rex!" Dit Bree, haussant le ton, le repoussant. "Laisse-moi seule, d'accord? Je vais très bien sans toi…"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." Dit Rex tranquillement, prenant sa main. "Je comprend, Bree. Tu ne me supporte plus depuis ce qui c'est passé avec Maisie, mais je te le jure, je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Je te le promets. C'est juste que je t'aime tellement."

"Rex, tu ne peux pas m'obtenir de cette façon!" Dit Bree en colère. "Ce n'est pas si simple!"

Mais ses protestations furent bientôt noyées lorsque Rex l'embrassa avec une telle force qu'il laissa Bree essoufflée. "S'il te plait, Bree. Je n'aime pas supplier mais – Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Toi et moi ne pouvons pas divorcer. S'il te plait…"

La lèvre de Bree se courba et elle roula des yeux. "Et bien, si tu le vois sous cet angle…" Elle saisit Rex et l'embrassa passionnément. "Je pense que les enfants dorment…" Ajouta-elle haletante, emmêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Andrew n'est pas encore à la maison, mais Danielle s'est endormie rapidement." Murmura Rex, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Pendant un instant, Bree s'inquiéta de l'endroit où pourrait être son fils, mais après elle oublia tout et se concentra sur Rex. En outre, si ce stupide gosse voulait rester dehors à fumer et à dépouiller des clubs de striptease c'était sa vie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

"Rex…" Murmura Bree, oubliant Andrew. "Rex, s'il te plait…"

"Viens." Lui chuchota Rex, prenant sa main et la menant à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'étage, Rex vérifia que la porte de leur chambre à coucher était bien verrouillée et puis se jeta sur Bree, l'embrassant violemment. Et il se sentit merveilleusement bien. Pendant un moment, les choses furent tendues, mais ensuite tous deux sombrèrent dans leurs sentiments et Bree atterrit dos au lit avec Rex sur elle.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué…" Gémit Bree dans l'oreille de Rex tandis qu'il embrassait son cou.

"Pareil pour moi." Répondit Rex, l'embrassant à nouveau. "Je suis désolé, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Nous pouvons être heureux, et nous pouvons oublier Maisie, et tous les autres dans ce cas. Nous avons juste besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant, Bree."

"Oh, dieux, je sais." Gémit Bree, déchirant la chemise de Rex. "Fais moi juste l'amour tout de suite, Rex. Je me fiche des autre en ce moment, ne gâche pas cet instant…"

C'était parfait. Bree enleva sa chemise à Rex et la jeta sur le côté, tandis que Rex laissait courir ses mains dans le bas du dos de Bree, défaisait son soutien-gorge qui c'était dégagé de sa propre chemise. Pendant près d'une heure, tous deux firent l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent fait, Rex s'allongea sur le lit avec Bree à ses côtés.

"Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça…" Dit Bree haletante. "Et avec Danielle dans la pièce à côté."

"Ouai." Dit Rex. "Je t'aime tellement, Bree. Je suis si heureux que nous l'ayons fait…"

"Moi aussi, Rex." Dit Bree, l'embrassant. "Alors, on recommence?" Ajouta-t-elle, le taquinant tendrement.

"Et bien, d'accord alors…" Répondit Rex, roulant et se retrouvant à nouveau au-dessus d'elle. "Alors c'est clair maintenant – Je t'aime. Je ne te blesserai plus jamais à nouveau, Bree." Ajouta-t-il, embrassant son front. Bree le fixa affectueusement et elle su à cet instant qu'il disait la vérité.

"Oh, Rex?" Dit-elle subitement.

"Oui, chérie?" Répondit Rex, souriant largement.

"Je te pardonne, maintenant." Répondit Bree, souriant.

Rex sourit dans la pénombre. "Merci. Ca veut tout dire pour moi." Dit-il, l'embrassant tendrement.

"Rex?"

Mais Rex n'était plus là. Il dérivait loin et plus loin encore d'elle, Bree le suivit, mais ne pu le toucher.

Et alors, elle fut seule.

Oui, seule.

Ce n'était qu'un stupide, stupide rêve. Bree ne pu le croire. Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour à Rex, ni ne l'avait pardonné. Il dormait seul, tout seul, en haut, car Bree avait offert à Rex le lit que tous deux avait partagé par le passé comme il avait besoin d'être à l'aise tandis qu'il récupérerait toujours.

"Non…" Bree ne su trouver autre chose à dire. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler à Rex de son rêve. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'_il_ avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

Après avoir relu mainte et mainte fois ma traduction, je dois avouer qu'elle est bien pour ceux qui ne comprennent vraiment pas l'anglais ou qui préfère la lire simplement en français. Ayant évidemment lu la fanfic en anglais et l'ayant approfondir, je peux assurer qu'une fiction traduite et recommandée dans la langue d'origine. Rien ne peut remplacer un original et ici, je préfère lire la fanfiction en anglais plutôt que la mienne, car à présent, je la comprends beaucoup mieux en anglais et je peux ainsi mieux scinder certaines tournures de phrases. Voilà le super méga bon coté d'une traduction (surtout quand on est "en cours" d'apprentissage de la langue) :)

N'oubliez pas une petit reviews, merci. :)


End file.
